Vivi Waterstone
Who is Vivi? This 21 year old half-elf believes that there is good in everyone she meets and will try everything in her power to prove it. This often leads to her closely watching her companions for any signs of injuries and for anyone who needs a helping hand. She tends to be one of the most forgiving and kindest people one can meet and likes to be helpful to those around her. However this can cause some situations where she can be overly clingy to certain people if the problem goes beyond her control. Duel Personality; The appearance of Iviv "Where there is light, Darkness follows" ~ Vivi Waterstone Vivi suffers from a complete personality change, unlike a normal shift, the memories, motives and ideals are completely separated and as one takes control, the other ends up banished into a void like dimension in the back of their minds where both personalities can communicate with each other when their actual body is passed out. Iviv, unlike Vivi, likes violence and will try almost everything she can to provoke those around her. She loves anything that causes chaos as long as she does not get hurt in the process. "Poor Little Vivi, I'll play your game for now..." ~ Iviv Waterstone Known Goals Common Goals * Travel the world * Become stronger to protect others/destroy enemies Vivi's Goals * To find and prove to my master that I can be independent and strong. * To give everyone a second chance. * To protect her friends and those she loves. * Prevent her past from repeating to herself and others around her. Iviv's Goals * To eventually kill my cleric master. * To have 'FUN' * To break Vivi and take full control, mentally and physicaly. ????'s Goals * To keep two unstable personalities in check. * To create a 'Guild' for trustworthy adventures and build the next generation of adventures. * To take over as the Head Cleric "Known" backstory. Vivi was an odd child, born into the world with snow white hair and wanting to always help those around her, no matter what trouble they might be in. specialising in treating injuries, she could usually be seen around small animals or others her age helping them back onto their feet. However being the only Half-elf in an elven society has its effects, she was picked on by the other kids for “being different” and shunned by the adults for her “Unlucky” white hair. It was not long until she was forced out of her home town following an incident that had taken her remaining guardians life, throwing her right into the arms of a Cleric that happened to pass by during the time. It left Vivi with a scar that would never heal, a feeling of uselessness and betrayal. With the aid of her new master, she learned to forgive those who were just scared of the unknown. Eight years had passed, Vivi now spends her time going around and helping those she believes needs her help, hoping that she could one day prevent the same fate she once suffered. "Hidden" backstory. Both Vivi and Iviv often softens the tale of their childhood to others so that those under her care would not feel worried about her or at risk when around her, Vivi would try to brush the topic off as something not worth knowing while Iviv would flash a pained and angered expression. Vivi’s ‘Treatment’ during her time in the elven society was less than humaine, The kids would not only pick on her but also throw sticks, stones and whatever else they could land their hands on, often leading to Vivi treating critical wounds on her back and arms. Anyone she helped ended up pushed aside and outcasted, animals brutally kicked aside reversing any first aid Vivi did to help it and constant cold glances, followed by a purposely aimed shove or bump from the adults. Vivi knew from the very start she was not welcomed but tried to fit into a society that hated her. However the constant injuries, embarrassments, stolen belongings, the feeling of despair and being alone were getting to her as the light in her eyes began to fade into a frosted glaze. She stopped responding to everything around her, to the kids and the adults around her, often letting her mind wander to the point of retreating into her own space, separating herself from reality in the process… In her absence, a new personality emerged. An innocent, clueless mind watched carefully at the punishment Vivi and herself suffered, learning, scheming, testing, and eventually lashing back out putting several kids into a hospitalised state. She would grin as the very thing she accomplished, at the thing she considered ‘FUN’. Vivi only knew her as a voice, an odd comfort during her time in need, but when she learned about the actions of her other self, she quickly named her Iviv - the dark creation of her fears - and tried to lock her out since with little success. News usually spreads fast in the elven town, catching the attention of a local elven lord, One that has an unusual hobby of ‘collecting’ strange people for his own purposes, be it servant or mercenary, and would personally seek out Vivi using questionable means, often sending out scouts, mercenaries and other kids to forcibly bring her to him. Feeling threatened, Vivi ended up hiding behind her guardian who spends most of their time convincing the lord not to take her away from them, even refusing heavy amounts of gold, land and even generous titles that would easily settle themselves in royalty for the rest of their lives. His last visit ended up him cursing their stubbornness and warning that they won’t be there for her forever. It was not long after when her guardian mysteriously vanished, a rumor spread about an accident at the local blacksmith involving several barrels full of gunpowder exploding and causing the entire building to cave into itself. Panicking she grabbed what little her family had saved up, her family pendent and then ran, just ran. Not knowing where to go or how she will feed herself, all she knew was that she had to get as far away from that place as possible, as far away from him as she could get. From the very man she believes killed her guardian to get to her. Several days had passed, Vivi had been wandering in and out of several towns, scraping together what she can before moving on hoping to be at least one step ahead of her chasers. It was during her stay near the Olive Plum Inn next to the river that she noticed a small band of unusual figures, one she recognized as the elven lord’s rouge messenger and one of the many that were outcasted for even being near her. Without thinking she turned to run only to end up trippiing into the river, attracting the attention of the party. They pulled her out kicking and screaming to let her go only to be silenced as a knife was brought up to her neck. Her eyes flashed as she pushed her weight back and bit down onto the knife, trying to prevent what she knew was coming. Iviv had taken control in her moment of panic and looked around for a way out as two others tried to pry the knife from her grip when she saw a lone figure watching in the distance, she spat out the knife cutting her tongue in the process and shouted out for their help. Two bolts of light flew out striking down the figure with the knife, the others only just managed to turn towards the Cleric before then were knocked back themselfs. Since then Vivi / Iviv decided to follow the Cleric, watching them defend traders from bandits, Solve unsolvable issues and perform miracles to those who needed them. For once the Divinity symbol around her neck began to feel warm as she tried to follow her new master as far as she could, learning from the safety of another. ‘Most of what you learn from me is used to aid those around you’ her master randomly said to her on a quite night. They point out that her pendent was a symbol relating to one of the many divinity gods that keep the world's powers in balance and that they were their messengers, sent to compleate an unknown task of great importance. Something that she will learn in due time. For a full eight years Vivi spent traveling the land with her master only to one day awaken alone and in a place she had never seen before. A small note and a pouch of gold was all that was left of the campsite to aid her on her own journey. Lost and unsure of what to do, she wondered around the main roads, asking for directions and generally help the local hunters with their injuries. Eventually she found herself standing in the doorway of a Inn looking into the mess of adventures in front of her. Some odd looking soldier was trying to draw in several adventures attention about traders disappearing from the nearby woods... she was about to go up to him when Iviv took control and tripped over a bar stool, catching the attention of a drunk dwarf. She cursed as the dwarf laughed and helped her up with a strong steel like grip, offing a drink in the process. She refused and waited for Vivi to return... feeling afraid of the vast number of people around her and generally quite board since she knows nothing about the people around her... Not a good day for Iviv... She won't admit it though. Backstory Scar: Psychological Stress "A feeling of uselessness and betrayal" "Feeling threatened" "The constant injuries, embarrassments, stolen belongings, the feeling of despair and being alone" Stages Of Stress Both Vivi and Iviv suffer from a shared mental condition from her own past, usually effecting the mood they are in and the interactions they have with other people around them. This is measured in stages of stress (S.O.S) and tend to be noticeable the worse it gets. * Stage 0: ** Vivi, ''Astonishingly feels lightened and care free, Literally nothing can bring her down for a long time. ** ''Iviv ''seems inactive... That is it, her appearance is almost as rare as a dragon attack. ** ''???? ''seems to accidentally show Vivi's personality through, This persists till S.O.S Level 2. * Stage 1: ** ''Vivi cannot be any more happier than she is right now. Nothing seems to be getting her down. ** Iviv is board and would rather stay out of current events. ** ???? could care less. Things are just going her way, just how she likes it. * Stage 2: ** V''ivi seems to be a little down but still stays positive. ** ''Iviv ''Is now paying attention to the events that unfold before her. ** ''???? ''sees nothing good or nothing bad... * Stage 3: ** V''ivi ''appears upset and tries to hide it, She also actively looks for someone to help. ** ''Iviv ''does not seem to be in a happy mood and will try to rectify that issue. ** ''???? ''Is upset, like she always is... * *Stage 4: ** V''ivi ''jumps at the chance to help 'anyone 'with anything, even if it something small. ** ''Iviv ''actively interacts with other 'Friendlies' in an attempt to find amusement. ** ''???? ''reads a book or goes for a walk to clear her head. * Stage 5: ** V''ivi s''tarts to feel useless for some reason and falls into a depressed state. ** ''Iviv ''appears to be in a happier mood and goes along with what anyone says. ** ''???? ''will start giving people a cold glare. * Stage 6: ** V''ivi ''goes into denial, pretending everything is fine. Her eyes will dart between each Party member to see if they are fine at all times and would actively discourage splitting the group for any reason. ** ''Iviv ''is enjoying the show and will actively seek things to worsen Vivi's condition. ** ''???? ''begins to harshly pick at other friendlies 'cracks' in thier armour, often saying something that would sadden or anger them. * **Stage 7: ** V''ivi's eyes begin to lose their light and glaze over with a faint blue tint, she begins to keep her distance from other party members as she looks for a place to 'calm down', otherwise locking herself away to prevent Iviv causing harm. ** Iviv's eyes begin to lose their light and glaze over with a faint red tint, She appears to be more willing to show her true self in front of people, often showing a sadistic grin on her face during combat and taunting other friendlies. ** ''???? ''starts to threaten people to keep their distance from her and often requests a quite place to sit, without interruption. * Stage 8: ** V''ivi ''loses her control over Iviv. She feels constantly weak, tired and ends up trailing behind the party, often getting herself lost in thought in the process. ** ''Iviv ''Becomes the dominant personality and begins to toy around with her current weapon sometimes leading to self-inflicted injuries. ** ''???? ''may disapear for a period of time, returning refreshed later. This could take from a few minutes to several days. * ***Stage 9: ** V''ivi ''stops interacting with the party and with those around her, constantly muttering to herself 1 ** ''Iviv ''Is as happy as she is going to get. * Stage 9.5: Personality Clash ** V''ivi ''will start to lose her balance as her headache begins to worsen, her muttering turns into shouts of pain, alerting those around her to get away from her. ** ''Iviv ''has become upset for whatever reason and begins to take control. * Stage 10: ** V''ivi ''Snaps, Iviv appears to only control half of her movements. She will constantly shout to the nearest party member to kill her before Iviv fully takes control. Knocking her out might cause some unexpected results. ** ''Iviv ''Snaps, Taking FULL control and will begin a no mercy run, trying to kill anyone unlucky enough to be near her at the time before trying to escape using whatever she has available at the time. Knocking her out might cause some unexpected results. "Unconditional Stages and Other" * - Unconditional jump to this stage if Vivi witnesses a friendly being injured in her presence. ** - Unconditional jump to this stage if Vivi experiences, witnesses or sees the result of Betrayal, Slavery, multi-Critically injured party members, heavy in party fighting or the death of a party member during her time within the party. This is the hardest stage to recover from and may cause Vivi to act differently than usual. *** - Vivi is unable to go beyond this point through any traditional means. However Iviv - when she sees it necessary - can push Vivi over just enough for her to enter Stage 9.5... 1 - Vivi muttering to herself can be heard by those who try to listen, this can be difficult since she won't let anyone near her by this stage, one of the following might be caught: * "You won't win... You can't win..." * "Remember Iviv... I will do it... I will stop you..." * "I can't think... It hurts... I need to get away..." * "I won't let you... not this time..." * "I can feel it... her anger... her bloodlust... her excitement..." * "You know you can't win... why? why go this far..." * "What would she say? tell me Iviv..." * "I'm failing my master... I can't keep her back... I need them here now..." * "Not again... please not again" Touchy Subjects Both Vivi and Iviv have topics that they want to avoid if possible: * Their extended past. ** The mutiple scars on her back that both personalities try to hide at all times. ** Their Deceased(Missing) Gaurdian. ** Other Elves. ** (Vivi) Iviv's poor behaviour. ** (Iviv) Vivi's good behaviour. * Moral Reasoning. ** Slavery. ** Stealing. ** Betrayal. * Party Issues (Party inflicted) ** Jack (Party Member) (Character breakdown). *** Proves to Vivi that her past is still following her and that she can do nothing about it. *** Proves to Iviv that everyone is their enemy. ** Rasha (Party Member) (Casted Friend) *** Vivi hates people who try to control others through unethical means, even as minor a minor spell. *** Iviv HATES being controlled and manipulated. Unconscious personality interactions. The one small thing most people don't know is that the separate personalities can communicate with each other while they are knocked unconscious or asleep. This usually ends up being a recap of the last session they were apart of, what they think of other party members, changes to the rules (Not fourth wall breaking) and Vivi and Iviv's decent into madness. Link providedCategory:Party Member